Jeongmal Saranghae, Songsaengnim
by hye-joon
Summary: Aku menginginkan dirimu di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu, tidak akan pernah aku melepaskanmu. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. KYUMIN-GS


**JEONGMAL SARANGHAE, SONGSAENGNIM**

**CAST: Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**GENRE: Mature, Romance, Student-Teacher Relationship**

**SUMARY: Aku menginginkan dirimu di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu, tidak akan pernah aku melepaskanmu. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae.**

******REMAKE STORY –KYUMIN- GS**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa kalau aku sedang diperhatikan. Menatapku dengan begitu detail. Aku merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi. Aku diperhatikan begitu dekat. Sangat dekat.

DING...DONG..DING...DONG...

"Ya! Pelajaran hari ini kita sudahi sekarang." Ujarku menutup kegiatan mengajar hari ini. "Saya akan membagikan hasil test kalian sekarang. Untuk tes kali ini, rata-rata nilai kalian semua adalah 50 points. Walaupun ini memang test pertama kalian sebagai siswa baru, tetap saja itu merupakan hasil yang rendah."

"Baiklah, saya akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu. Maju ke meja saya dan ambil hasil test kalian. Lee Jonghyun-ssi!" aku mulai memanggil nama siswaku satu persatu

"Ne,Songsaengnim"

"Lee Kwangsoo-sii"

"Ne.."

"Kim Soohyun-ssi"

"Ne.."

Aku termenung sesaat. Hasil test ini. Ada yang aneh. Entah kenapa, tapi siswa ini memang berbeda. Ya, dia. Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun. Murid yang sangat cerdas untuk ukuran anak sepantarannya. Terkenal dengan nilai-nilai yang sempurna di tiap mata pelajaran. Namun, hanya dia yang gagal dalam kelas yang kuajar. Aku ingin tahu, ada apa dengan dia.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

Lalu dia maju mendekat ke mejaku.

"Ne,Songsaengnim"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada anda. Sehabis pulang sekolah, temui saya di ruangan saya. Saya yakin anda memgerti kenapa saya harus memanggil anda."

Tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Tapi mata itu. Mata itu menatap tajam kearahku. Hingga tiba-tiba. "Lee Sungmin Songsaengnim"

Dia maju mendekat kearahku. Entah bagaimana, tangannya menyentuh rambutku.

DEG..DEG..DEG..

'Eh?! Ada apa ini? Apa yang anak ini akan lakukan?'

Perlahan dia membelai rambutku yang memang pendek sebahu ini. Ia membelai dengan lembut.

"Ada sesuatu di rambutmu" katanya padaku. Kulihat ia sedikit tersenyum, ah bukan, apa mungkin seringai?

"Ah! Baiklah, terima kasih. Silakan kembali ke tempatmu" balasku menutupi kegugupanku.

Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat dudukunya. 'Ia, anak yang aneh.' pikirku.

Harus diakui, dia memang tampan, tapu semenjak upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku merasakan aura yang aneh yang muncul di sekitarnya. Dia dapat membuat orang-orang sekitarnya memperhatikannya. Jadi menurutku, dia termasuk anak yang unik.

'Apa dia mengenalku?'

**Author POV**

Suasana ramai menyelimuti kelas itu. Anak-anak itu saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Ada yang memilih ingin didalam kelas, ada juga yang pergi kekantin untuk istirahat siang.

"Murid-murid dengan nilai dibawah 30 points, harus mengulang kembali tesnya. Wah! Sungmin songsaengnim, benar-benar orang yang tegas" ujar salah satu siswa.

"Walaupun begitu, akhirnya kita memiliki seorang guru perempuan yang cantik dan imut" balas seorang siswa lainnya.

"Ya! Itu dua hal yang berbeda tau! Dasar kau ini! Haha..hahaha..haha.."

Seisi kelas menertawakan hal itu bersama-sama. Namun, ada seorang siswa yang tidak memperhatikan percakapan teman sekelasnya itu. Siswa tersebut hanya diam, berdiri dekat jendela. Diam melihat keluar jendela. Bahkan saat temannya bertanya padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau memikirkan hal yang sama juga kan?" tanya salah satu temannya.

Namun tak ada balasan dari siswa itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu teman sekelasnya itu kembali bertanya, "Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun tetap menatap lekat kearah jendela. Seorang wanita muda sedang berjalan di lobi sekolah, menuju ruangannya.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Hehhh.. ku hela napas panjang..

Saat ini aku masih berada di ruanganku. Mengerjakan laporan yang akan kugunakan untuk mengajar esok hari.

"Padahal sekolah sudah usai, tapi aku masih harus menunggu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, supaya aku dapat mengajarinya." Aku mengeluh sambil mengerjakan laporanku. "Inginnya aku pulang cepat hari ini, dengan begitu, aku bisa menemui Siwonnie di rumahnya."

Drrrttt..Drrrttt..

Ponselku bergetar.

_To: Sungminnie_

_From: Siwonnie_

_Mianhae, aku ingin putus denganmu. Kita sudah tidak pernah kencan ataupun bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi, kupikir hubungan ini sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Mian._

_-END-_

"APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" aku berdiri dari dudukku. Aku benar-benar kaget, tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba..

"Dia mengirimmu pesan putus. Kau tidak berkencan dengan lelaki pecundang kan,Sungmin Songsaengnim?" ujar sebuah suara bass dari belakangku.

Hah?! Segera kubalikkan badanku. Dia. 'Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan dia ada disitu.' pikirku.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tadi, tapi tidak ada balasan, ya sudah aku masuk saja sendiri" katanya seakan menjawab kebingungan diwajahku.

"Dan kau membaca pesanku? Itu melanggar _privacy_, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

'Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun tadi. Apa dia benar-benar mengetuk?'

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu." Jawabnya.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Ah, kita langsung saja" kataku memecah keheningan tadi.

"Ada apa dengan hasil testmu kali ini? Kau tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan soal dari testku. Tapi kau menjawab dengan baik test-test pada mata pelajaran kelas lain. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku langsung cepat.

Itulah yang terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun, murid itu, dia mengosongkan semua jawaban pada test yang kuberikan, sedangkan pada test dikelas lain, dia mengerjakannya dengan baik. Ini sangat membingungkan. Aku yakin ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Keheningan kembali datang. Anak itu hanya diam melihat kearahku. Dia sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badannya begitu saja, sepertinya dia ingin kabur.

"Hey! Tunggu! Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" panggilku.

Dia berjalan menghampiri meja, sambil berkata dia membelakangiku. "Kertas testku yang kosong merupakan bentuk protes diamku terhadapmu, Sungmin Songsaengnim"

"Hah?" tadi dia bilang apa?

Tiba-tiba.

#SPLASH#

#BRAK#

Kurasakan basah di sekujur tubuhku. Dia menyiramku dengan air yang ada di meja. Air itu merupakan air dari akuarium kecil di sebuah meja di ruanganku. Kulihat ikan-ikan itu menggelapar di lantai dan pecahan kaca akuarium berserakan.

'A..pa?! Apa yang dipikirkan anak ini?' Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel itu. Dan juga, mulai saat ini, pesan yang datang dari pacarmu itu tidak akan pernah sampai padamu. Ah, keburukanku, jadi biar aku.."

Seakan baru sadar, akupun menyela. "Kau! Kau pikir, Kau ini sia-pmphh.."

Belum selesai aku bicara, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan menghempaskanku dalam pelukannya.

Dia menciumku, tangan kanannya menahan tengkukku, dan tangan yang lainnya menahan tanganku. Ciumannya begitu kasar dan memaksa, membuatku terdiam beberapa saat.

Hingga aku tersadar. Segera saja aku memberontak.

"Hmmpphh..!" aku meronta dalam pelukannya. Kupukul dadanya agar dia segera melepasku. Namun bukannya melepas dia malah memperdalam ciumannya. Dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya.

Aku terus meronta. Ingin berteriak namun tak bisa. Ia terus membungkamku dengan ciumannya. Hingga kurasakan saliva mengalir dari sudut mulutku. Dia terus saja menciumku.

'Apa ini! Kekuatannya melemahkanku. Kenapa anak ini melakukan hal ini padaku. TIDAK!' pikiranku terus memberontak.

"hempmhh...!" dia tetap memaksaku.

#PLAK#

Segera setelah aku dapat terlepas, kulayangkan tanganku pada wajahnya. Namun yang kulihat bukannya penyesalan, malah sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Hal itu membuatku sangat geram.

"Hentikan! Ada apa denganmu ini?!" teriakku padanya.

"Hahaha..hahaha..hahaha.." dia malah tertawa.

Melihat hal itu sungguh membuatku terkejut. Aku menjadi agak takut padanya.

'Anak yang seperti apa, sebenarnya dia ini?' pikirku.

"Kamu memang sangat tegas, sama seperti dulu. Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah, Min-nie-noo-na." Katanya sambil memandangku.

'Seperti dulu? Minnie-noona? Apa maksudnya ini?'

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku padanya.

*Minnie-noona..* sebuah suara anak kecil terdengar di pikiranku.

'Apakah dia pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya? Cho Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun?'

Ah...

"Mungkinkah kau tetanggaku dulu? Kim..Kyuhyun-ssi?" aku tiba-tiba ingat.

#DUK#

Tiba-tiba dia memojokkanku ke meja.

"Benar sekali. Aku senang sekali Minnie-noona." Katanya sambil mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada bahuku.

Tanpa sadar aku menjerit. "Auw..Auw..!"

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama, tapi aku ingin kamu mengingatnya dengan sendiri. Untuk itu aku menunggu dengan sabar."

"Ini sakit. Lepaskan aku.." kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Yah, aku coba memaklumi, karena semenjak orangtuaku berpisah, margakupun akhirnya berubah. Tidak alam setelah itu, aku pindah. Sudah delapan tahun lamanya semenjak hari itu. Kamu juga sudah pindah."

"Kyuhyun..! ini sakit!" aku tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit akibat dia meremas pundakku semakin keras.

"Karena itulah, kita tidak berkomunikasi lagi. Aku sangat kesepian" lanjutnya.

"Auchh!" dia makin mengeraskan remasannya.

"Selama itu.. yang kuinginkan hanyalah melihat dirimu lagi. Aku selalu mencari kemana dirimu berada. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Untuk dapat bertemu denganmu, aku datang ke sekolah ini."

DEG.. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua yang dikatakannya.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu selama delapan tahun ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie-noona. Akhirnya aku dapat memilikimu sekarang." katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

Sejak tadi, aku merasa seakan terbakar oleh pandangannya. Yang kulihat darinya adalah pandangan mata seorang pemuda, bukan anak-anak.

Kembali ia menciumku, namun kali ini tidak kasar, hanya sebuah kecupan kecil.

#CUP#

To Be Continue...

* * *

*NOTES*

Ini jenis Remake (sudah dikasih tahu ya), Jadi kalau ada kesamaan cerita tapi beda tokoh harap maklum.

INI BUKAN REMAKE FF KARYA AUTHOR SIAPAPUN, INI REMAKE ... (ada yang mau coba tebak?)

Oke.

MENERIMA SEMUA BENTUK KRITIKAN **TAPI **DENGAN CARA YANG BAIK DAN TERHORMAT

mis: kesalahan diksi, EYD, tanda baca boleh dibetulkan dalam bentuk review (sangat saya hargai)

itu salah satu bentuk bantuan dalam editan lho..

Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia membaca serta me-_review_.


End file.
